


Before

by littlemarvelfics



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 14:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemarvelfics/pseuds/littlemarvelfics
Summary: In which you remember all the "befores" of your relationship with Steve.





	Before

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello! I finally finished my Steve series so that’s coming soon! It’s getting edited and then I’m posting a chapter a week. In the meantime, I wrote this a while ago and I hope you like it! 
> 
> As always y'all can find me on tumblr as littlemarvelfics. Please send in your requests!

The silence woke you. The house was never silent. At least it never used to be. Normally, you could hear Steve pacing if he couldn't sleep or snoring if he could. But that was before. 

 

Before, you would hear him out in your living room watching TV mindlessly or listening to an old record. You would usually be wearing a shirt of his when you wandered out of your bedroom in search of him. You would find him sitting on the couch with a blank look on his face. On bad nights when he was nearly catatonic, you would make yourself comfortable on the couch, resigning yourself to an uncomfortable night on the couch. But at least you were still with Steve. On good nights, you could coax him back to bed, taking his hand and guiding him back to where he belonged- with you. You would get him settled in before you joined him. It wouldn't take long before he laid on your chest and wrapped his arms around your middle. You would run your fingers through his hair until you were both soundly asleep. 

 

Before, you would wake up almost always after Steve. Eventually, you would tear yourself away from the comfort of your bed and go to find him. Every time he would wake up before you, he would make breakfast for the two of you. Plaid pajama pants slung low on his hips and nothing on this top half would draw you to him. You would come up behind him, wrapping your arms around his middle, pressing a few kisses to his back before resting your head between his shoulder blades. Mornings were for kisses that tasted like coffee and lingering stares over sticky breakfast plates as far as the two of you were concerned. 

 

Before, you two would spend afternoons walking around parks and finding new places to be with each other. You would walk hand and hand through parks waving at dogs who passed by, Steve always stopping to greet kids who clearly recognized the great Captain America. You would always stand back from those interactions, admiring how incredible he was with children while dreaming of maybe having your own family with Steve someday. You would walk through parks and used bookstores and museums, never straying too far from each other. Afternoons like these were spent giving each other quick pecks and reassuring hand squeezes. They were spent wandering until you were lost. But there was no one else you would rather be lost with. 

 

Before, some nights were spent at extravagant Stark parties. Asgardian liquor for Steve and “mere mortal” booze for you made for interesting nights. Lingering glances from across the room, stolen kisses when you found the opportunity and whispered promises for later in the evening quickly turned into rough kisses and nails digging into skin behind closed doors. Other nights were spent in pajamas on the couch, snuggled into each other watching Disney movies. They were sing-alongs and dance alongs, chasing each other around the living room and letting go of the stress of everyday life. Those nights would also end between the sheets, slow and full of love and passion. 

 

But that was all before. Now you move around on autopilot. Simply going through the motions. Wake up, shower, eat, work, cry and repeat. Everything that made you feel alive was before. Before the bombing of the United Nations. Before Bucky was accused. Before the fall out with Tony. Before Steve left for Germany without a word. Before he never came back. So there you were, sitting in bed, left alone to reminisce about before. 


End file.
